character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear (Canon, Composite)/SKeLeTrust
|-|Original= |-|Withered= |-|Toy= |-|Funtime= |-|Yenndo= |-|Molten= |-|Rockstar= |-|Phantom= |-|Nightmare= |-|Twisted= |-|Adventure= |-|Adventure Withered= |-|Adventure Toy= |-|Adventure Phantom= |-|Adventure Nightmare= Summary Freddy Fazbear is the main character and antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Freddy serves as the main animatronic mascot for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Along with Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, they like to entertain the kids by serving them pizza and performing songs. Freddy's character is summed up as cheerful and mischievous. However, he unfolds a completely different perspective during the night. Freddy is programmed into a "free-roaming mode" at night, and will try to murder the night guard through stealth and strategizing. This is all because the animatronic body is possessed by a assassinated child, and they are simply trying to get their revenge by finding their murderer. They always seem to have a method of avoiding him, whether it's by closing a door, putting on a mask, or countless other methods. Freddy's soul keeps returning as many different incarnations throughout the series, such as Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Funtime Freddy, etc. In the FNaF World canon, all the Five Nights at Freddy's games up to the fourth are implemented into a RPG game where all the animatronics from those games have to save their world from being glitchy and distorted. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B. | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C. Key: Game & Novel canons | FNaF World Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's, (2014) Five Nights at Freddy's franchise Gender: None due to being a robot, but the character was created as a Male Age: 30+ (The Five Nights at Freddy's timeline goes all the way past 1983. Classification: Possessed Animatronic Bear, Mascot of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, Lead Singer of his Band, Decommissioned Animatronic (Withered) |-|Horror canon= Powers and Abilities: (Game and Novel canons) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance, (All types) Immortality, (Types 2 and 7 to an extent) Inorganic Physiology, (All types) Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal, (The spirit possessing the animatronic body) Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, (Can see in the dark) Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, (He can cause only certain parts of his body to glow at a time, mostly his eyes) Possible Illusion Creation, (He could be responsible for some of the hallucinations) Electricity Manipulation, (There have been instances where he can toy with the lights in a room) Teleportation, Heat Empowerment, (If the temperature in the Office increases, he becomes faster) and Technopathy, (Should be similar to Bonnie and Chica, who can fiddle with security camera from afar) Resistance to Electricity Manipulation as Funtime Freddy, (Controlled shocks don’t affect him nor Bon-Bon) Minor Intangibility as Molten Freddy, (Can pass right through vent snares in Ultimate Custom Night. These snares are indeed metal, like the vent door itself. When animatronics like Withered Chica and Mangle encounter the activated snare, it makes a banging sound, which wouldn’t make sense if it were lasers) Invisibility and Illusion Creation via Phantom form, and Summoning via Freddles. |-|FNaF World= Powers and Abilities: (FNaF World) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, (Should be similar to Fredbear and Animdude) Toon Force, (Should be similar to Toy Chica, who did this) Supernatural Leap, Food Manipulation and Telekinesis via Pizza Wheel, Statistics Amplification via Birthday, Headstart chips, Endless Speed/Defense/Strength chips, and Fan bytes, Enhanced Bite via Bite 2 and Counter Bite chips, Healing via Byte Metapods and Pearls, Supernatural Luck via Run Luck chips, Comet Manipulation via EverComet chips, Health Drain via Byte Eyes and BossDrain bytes, Power Mimicry via Auto Mimic Ball chips, Statistics Reduction via Gloom Song, Sludge, Rainy Day, and Curse Status chips, Counter via Counter Bite chips, Resurrection via Auto Giftboxes chips, Shield Construction via Byte Shields, Resistance to Stun Attack via Block Jumpscare chips, Regeneration via Auto Regen chips, Limited Death Manipulation via Byte Grim Reapers and Esc Key. Pain Suppression via Block bytes, Limited Attack Prevention via QuickStart Party chips, Limited Explosion Manipulation via Pip-Pop bytes and BOOM bytes, Laser Manipulation via Byte UFOs, Fans and the Blaster, and Summoning via Freddles. Attack Potency: Wall level. (A selection of his incarnations are capable of effortlessly killing a fully grown man and stuffing them inside a suit with such force that only their eyes and teeth remain. He also scales to the other animatronics who can do the same, and in some regards, in harsher ways. This doesn't apply to his Phantom form, however) | At least Universe level+ (Can defeat Animdude with the help of a few other animatronics, who calls himself the storyteller and the puppet-master, meaning he likely created the entire game and universe. [https://youtu.be/48JDYso8wlk?t=16 but also acts like the creator of the entire Five Nights at Freddy's franchise.] With his defeat, the game ends right on the spot. likely Multi-Universe level. ([https://youtu.be/48JDYso8wlk?t=16 Animdude also acts like the creator of the entire Five Nights at Freddy's franchise.] FNaF World, the original horror canon, and the novel canon, are entirely separate realities, so it’s pretty fair to say there are multiple universes in the Five Nights at Freddy’s franchise that were created by Animdude. (Even if Freddy isn’t typically used for later parts, he should still scale to the other animatronics.) He also defeated Scott’s Head all by himself, [https://youtu.be/RtrvvIgWmjs?t=150 who also acts as if created the universe of FNAF 57: Freddy in Space], and every other game before it. He even continued to list games he would make in the future.) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman. (Capable of moving so fast around the Pizzeria, a normal human wouldn’t have time to react. Scales to animatronics like Foxy, who can travel from Pirate Cove to the Office in a very short time frame. Thanks to Custom Night in a few games, we know that the animatronics, including Freddy, are capable of darting around the pizzeria [https://youtu.be/mfxs17ZCC7U?t=16 in very short times]) | At least Superhuman. (Scales to Chica, who is capable of dodging lasers from Chica’s Magic Rainbow and petals from Sunflowers in the Chica’s Magic Rainbow minigame. Also scales to Foxy, who can pilot his airplane around several missiles that fire at similar speeds from Souldozers. Up to FTL. Capable of constantly dodging light beams and lasers from the likes of Scott’s Head and several of his other robots.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Scales to Fredbear, who easily crushed a child’s skull. He's also capable of lifting and tossing arcade cabinets effortlessly. | Unknown. Striking Strength: Wall Class. | Universal+, likely Multi-Universal. Durability: Wall level. Scales to Springtrap, who was able to take the burning of Fazbear’s Fright. | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level. Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot | Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range. | Standard Melee Range normally. Tens of Meters with Mic Toss, Pizza Wheel, Bytes, and his blaster. Standard Equipment: None | Microphone, pizza, Freddles, Chips, Bytes, blaster Intelligence: Average. Since he’s possessed by a young child, he likely isn’t very impressive in intellect. It’s possible to fool him by wearing an animatronic mask. Although he is a decent strategist, and he consistently hides in the dark to avoid being seen easily. Weaknesses: Freddy is typically only active during nighttime. (12AM to 6AM) Freddy’s strategies for killing his opponents get pretty predictable. Simply hiding behind metal doors can stop him. If a human plays dead, Freddy’s attacks can be delayed. Viewing him on electronics like monitors can slow his path towards the opponent down. Flashlights have the same effect. He can be fooled by wearing an animatronic mask. (Although they have to be quick enough to put it on) If his body parts are broken apart too much, he won’t be able to do much. | There’s only so many chips and bytes Freddy can use at a time, and a number of them wear off after a period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Five Nights at Freddy's canon: *'Jumpscare' - Freddy lunges and screams at his opponent, capable of easily killing a fully grown man. *'Room Light Flicker' - If Freddy is around any area with lights in it, he can cause them to flicker on and off repeatedly, usually to warn the opponent about killing him. *'Teleportation' - Freddy can use this ability to hide himself from the opponent. FNaF World: *'Mic Toss' - Freddy (Classic/Withered) tosses his Mic at an opponent. *'Pizza Wheel' - Freddy (Classic) summons several Pizzas and throws it at his opponent(s). *'Bite 2' - Freddy (Nightmare) deals heavy damage to two foes. **'Esc Key' - Freddy (Withered/Phantom) can wipe out every nearby opponent using this move. However, this attack is chance-based. *'Freddles' - Freddy (Nightmare) summons Freddles that heavily damages all enemies multiple times. *'Birthday' - Freddy (Classic) increases his Speed, Strength and Durability for not only himself, but for others too. *'Gloom Song' - Freddy (Withered) causes his opponent(s)’ speed to decrease temporarily. *'Sludge' - Freddy (Phantom/Nightmare) temporarily decreases all his opponents' speed. *'Rainy Day' - Freddy (Phantom) temporarily decreases all his opponents' durability. *'Chips' - These items can upgrade Freddy and his allies or provide new abilities. **'Headstart Speed' - Increases his speed for a period of time. ***'Endless Speed' - Gives him a boost of speed permanently. **'Headstart Defense' - Increases his durability for a period of time. ***'Endless Defense' - Gives him a boost of durability permanently. **'Headstart Strength' - Increases his strength for a period of time. ***'Endless Strength' - Gives him a boost of strength permanently. **'Run Luck' - Increases his chances...for fleeing a battle. **'Block Jumpscare' - Makes him immune to the move Jumpscare. (In other words, it prevents him from being temporarily stunned.) **'QuickStart Party' - His opponents will be prevented from attacking for a period of tifme. **'EverComet Weak' - Causes comets to fall on his opponent(s) sometimes. **'EverComet Strong' - Causes comets to fall on his opponent(s) frequently. **'Auto Mimic Ball' - Receives a Mimic Ball, which allows them to spawn Virtua-Freddy, who uses an enemy's previous attack. **'Curse Status' - Decreases all of his opponent(s)’ stats for a period of time. **'Counter Bite' - When an opponent attacks him, he bites back a lot of the same damage just dealt. **'Auto Giftboxes' - Get gifted with an extra life. (He can revive himself if he happens to die.) **'Auto Regen' - Automatically regenerates health. *'Bytes' - These robots help deal damage to his opponent(s) and help Freddy in battle. These can all be upgraded to more powerful and useful versions. **'Byte Bee' - These shoot stingers at opponents for extra damage. **'Byte Metapod' - These heal Freddy periodically. **'Byte Grim Reaper' - These have a random chance at instantly killing opponents. **'Byte UFO' - These shoot lasers at opponents for extra damage. **'Byte Shield' - These block base damage from any attack. **'Byte Bomb' - These can detonate once per battle for instant damage. **'Byte Eye' - These steadily drain the life of other opponents. **'Pearl' - These heal Freddy and his allies slowly over time. **'Fan' - These randomly shoot lasers at his opponents. *'Blaster' - Freddy uses this to shoot laser beams at his opponents. These can be upgraded to a more powerful and useful state. Category:SKeLeTrust Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2